civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Indian (Civ6)
Receive the Follower Beliefs of all religions with at least one follower in their cities, not just the majority religion. Cities receive +1 Amenity for each religion with at least one follower in them. +2 Spread Religion charges for Missionaries. +100% Religious pressure from Indian Trade Routes. |leader-bonus-name = |leader-bonus-description = |leader-agenda-name = |leader-agenda-description = |empire_name = Indian Empire |adjectives = Indian |location = Asia |size = Est. 1.3 square miles (3.3 million square km) |population = Est. 1.2 billion (increasing daily) |irl-capital = Various (Calcutta, Delhi, now New Delhi) }} and Rise and Fall expansion.]] The Indian people represent a civilization in Civilization VI. They have two different leaders and color palettes: Gandhi, under whom their colors are purple (#922479) and light blue (#74DBCA); and (with Rise and Fall) Chandragupta, under whom their colors are reversed. With the release of Gathering Storm, their colors were changed to turquoise and indigo. The Indians' civilization ability is Dharma, which provides their cities with the follower beliefs of all religions practiced within them. In Gathering Storm, Indian cities also receive +1 Amenity for every religion with at least one follower, their Missionaries have 2 more spreads and their Trade Routes output +100% Religious Pressure. Their unique unit is the Varu (which replaces the Horseman), and their unique tile improvement is the Stepwell. Strategy Dharma If going for a Religious Victory, this is somewhat counter-intuitive. Rather than attempting to extinguish all other religions in your cities (by using an Inquisitor, for example), it is in India's best interest to have a flourishing mixed pot of different religions. Satyagraha India receives 5 for free for each civilization that has founded its own religion and with which they are not at war. This includes India itself. While this certainly is a significant bonus at the start of the game, it pales a bit in the later stages of the game where you have multiple cities with Holy Sites producing , in addition to other sources. For reference, a single Holy Site with a +2 adjacency bonus, a Shrine, a Temple, and a worship building that yields +3 (Cathedral, Gurdwara, Meeting House, Mosque, Pagoda or Wat) will produce 13 per turn. This is practically the lower limit for how much a well-placed Holy Site can produce; combine the right policy cards and pantheon, and you can easily break 30. If a civilization no longer has any cities following its own religion, the bonus for that particular civilization no longer counts. This can happen on its own given time, or more likely because of an Apostle with the Proselytizer promotion. While this seems like a good reason not to convert all of a civilization's cities, actually doing so ensures that the religion does not bloom again due to Inquisitors. In addition, any civilization at war with Gandhi receives double the penalty to Amenities. While this is insignificant for short wars, a longer war will cripple an opponent's city and force them to beg for peace. 'Arthashastra' Chandragupta's ability allows you to play more aggressively. With Arthashastra, you may declare a War of Territorial Expansion after researching the Military Training civic. After using this Casus Belli, units gain +5 Combat Strength and +2 Movement for 10 turns. This gives every military unit a significant bonus, especially the Varu. Pre-preparation and quick attack may get you a city or two. Stepwell India's Stepwell improvement mostly resembles a Farm in the early game. It provides +1 , with an additional +1 for being adjacent to a Farm. If adjacent to a Holy Site, it also provides +1 . But the main benefit is that it provides 1 Housing, as opposed to a Farm's 1/2. This allows India to grow much larger cities than any other civilization prior to the availability of Neighborhoods. The only other civilization that can come close is Rome, with its +4 Housing from Baths, but these have strict positional restrictions. Victory Types With their boost to from Stepwells and Satyagraha, India is among the top contenders for a Religious Victory. The penalty to Amenities for other civilizations helps India survive the inevitable backlash in the form of Holy Wars from practically all other founders of religions. Alternatively, the bonus may be fueled towards Great People, particularly if India can acquire the Oracle. Following this approach, they can focus on a Cultural Victory, but there are a lot of other civilizations that have the advantage against them. A third approach is to build massive amount of generation, change government to a Theocracy and purchase a massive army with to conquer the world. In addition to your advantage in warmongering, your enemies' cities will struggle against the inevitable Amenity penalty. Science Victory is a possibility if focusing on building tall (large cities) and funnelling the Population towards scientific districts, provided you can acquire enough Amenities to keep them all happy. Domination Victory becomes a more viable option when playing as Chandragupta. Both the Stepwell and the Varu are available along with the Dharma ability while the leader bonus becomes Arthashastra. With Arthashastra, declaring a War of Territorial Expansion gives you +2 Movement and +5 Combat Strength for military units for 10 turns, which can be a decisive factor in the war. Civilopedia entry Cities Citizens Males: * Darshan * Govind * Kuruvilla * Krishna * Narayan * Paramveer * Pulkit * Purshotam * Surya * Uday Females: * Anasuya * Asha * Bhadraa * Dakshina * Kerani * Lajila * Reeya * Savatari * Sita * Vineeta Modern males: * Ameretat * Armaan * Dhruv * Jaskirit * Krishna * Pranay * Rayansh * Tanish * Utkarsh * Vivaan Modern females: * Aanya * Aarohi * Diya * Lakshya * Mrinalini * Navya * Priyanka * Tanvi * Sushma * Vaani Trivia * The Indian civilization's symbol is the Sacred (Indian) Lotus, the national flower of India, which occupies a unique position in ancient Indian art and mythology. * India is, after Greece, the second civilization to have two leaders with radically different gameplay styles. * The Indian civilization ability is named after the Hindu and Buddhist principle of cosmic order. * The Indian architecture style in the Medieval Era is based on Mughal architecture. The Mughal style is also shared by the Arabs, the Persians, the Scythians and the Ottomans. Gallery File:Civ6 varu1.jpg|The Varu, India's unique unit File:Stepwell civ 6.jpg|The Stepwell, India's unique improvement File:Indian capital.JPG|Indian capital in Medieval Era Videos File:CIVILIZATION VI - FIRST LOOK- INDIA - International Version (With Subtitles) File:Civilization VI- Rise and Fall – First Look- India Related achievements ru:Индия (Civ6) Category:Indian